


Wally West: Crisis

by TheHaven



Category: DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: H.I.C., Linda Park (mentioned) - Freeform, West Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: “Please say your name for the Sanctuary records.”“Wally West. Fastest Man Alive.”“You may now begin.”





	Wally West: Crisis

“Please say your name for the Sanctuary records.”  
“Wally West. Fastest Man Alive.”  
“You may now begin.”

“Uhh… Okay.”  
“My name is Wally West. And, I miss my family.”  
“Oh, I… Have to start back at the beginning? Okay.”  
“When I was a teenager, I really wanted to be like my hero, The Flash. I got to meet him one day. And he showed me how he got his powers.”  
“It was a million to one chance of him getting struck by lightning that, y’know, gave him those powers.”  
“And then it hit me too.”  
“And it was great! Everything was great, for a real long time.”  
“I learned how to control my powers, I saved people with him. It was great.”  
“But then he died.”  
“He died, and I held his empty suit in my hands. And suddenly it was my turn, I was gonna be the new fastest man alive.”  
“I’m not gonna lie, it sucked, for a long while.”  
“I was so caught up in trying to make him proud, that I would make myself sick over decisions.”  
“What would he think? Would he agree? What would he do?”  
“But, I got through it. I made my peace, I stopped feeling sick over what he would think.”  
“And I was The Flash.”  
“Fastest man alive.”  
“I had a family too, Linda, love of my life. Jai and Irey. Two wonderful children.”  
“I was happy.”

“And then it all slipped away.”  
“I was… I was watching hockey with them, and next thing I knew… I was gone. Stuck in this dimension outside of the universe.”  
“And, I made my peace with it, but I wanted The Flash, Barry… I wanted to see him one last time. To thank him, for everything.”  
“And he pulled me out. He saved me.”  
“But… Linda isn’t here.”  
“Jai isn’t.”  
“Irey isn’t.”  
“I’m here with my friends, I missed them so much. I was praying that I could get to see them again.”  
“But i’m still alone.”  
“I just,”  
“I just miss them.”


End file.
